I am Brian Kinney
by Nataku-sensei
Summary: this is the first one i write for a television show that i love. i hope you guys like it. i wrote this story while hearing lady's gaga born this way.


AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys! I just had an itch to write this dunno why but yea I did. I was watching Queer as Folk: the American version, and than I was hearing Lady Gaga's song _Born This Way_ and wanted to write this. It is the first time that I write something for a TV show, cause I mostly wrote for harry potter but I hope you all like this. Sorry if they are spelling mistakes or grammar fault. I forgot to send it to my BETA. So sorry! The song's not mine nor is the character but the story is! ^^. Hope you enjoy and RR!

I am Brian Kinney

My life is my own and I don't care what others think of me. Yes, I have not had the best role models in life but when it comes to how I want to live I say 'fuck you'. If it means that I fall for a man instead of a woman than who cares, it is my choice of whom I love and fuck so I don't care if you view me 'different' I now what I am and I don't give a fuck. It's my life and fuck it I am who I am and I LOVE IT! As Lady Gaga says in her song:

You're black, white, beige, chola descent

You're Lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities

Left you outcast, bullied or teased

Rejoice and love yourself today

'Cause baby, you were born this way

I was born this way and nothing will stop me from being myself. So I will live my life as I see fit. Fuck my family that does not understand me and will never. I know I will be an outcast and I don't care, I will live life for the fullest. My dreams, goals and my heart will do what I want to be and love who I want to love, I will not hold myself back to please others but I will have my head up high and live it proud. So has I told my childhood friend Michael Novotny just entering college: No matter if one is gay, straight, bi, lesbian and has a transgender life it is our life, so we can fuck it up however we want. So world, I stand before you, I, Brian Kinney will take this world by storm and not let anyone stop me. I will scream at the top of my lungs:

Fuck you all!

Lady Gaga's song _Born This Way_

It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M

Just put your paws up

'Cause you were born this way, baby

My mama told me when I was young

We're all born superstars

She rolled my hair, put my lipstick on

In the glass of her boudoir

"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are"

She said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe"

"So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far,

Listen to me when I say"

I'm beautiful in my way,

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

(Born this way)

Ooo, there ain't no other way

Baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

(Born this way)

Ooo, there ain't other way

Baby, I was born this way

Right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Don't be!

Give yourself prudence and love your friends

Subway kid, rejoice the truth

In the religion of the insecure

I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin

Believe capital H-I-M (hey, hey, hey)

I love my life, I love this record and

Mi amore vole fe yah

I'm beautiful in my way,

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Ooo, there ain't no other way

Baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

(Born this way)

Ooo, there ain't other way

Baby, I was born way

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

(Queen, don't be, Queen)

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Whether you're broke or evergreen

You're black, white, beige, chola descent

You're Lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities

Left you outcast, bullied or teased

Rejoice and love yourself today

'Cause baby, you were born this way

No matter gay, straight or bi

Lesbian, transgender life

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born to survive

No matter black, white or beige

Chola or orient made

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born to be brave

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way, yeah!


End file.
